Vegas is One Hell of a Town
by NataliaC
Summary: Drunk. High. and Married! This can't possibly end well but hey, whoever turns away from a train wreck.
1. Well They Pretty Much Hate Me

**A/N: Hey-o! This is my second story. I know I'm not finished with Let's Make Music but I couldn't wait any longer to publish another one. Once again, It's filled errors (I probably should get a beta) since I wrote this in a short time span. Well, read on!**

* * *

Chapter One: Well, They Pretty Much Hate Me

Kagome was rudely awaken from her dream of Robert Pattinson with his shirt off by a stirring. Kagome opened her eyes to see a blurred Kikyo walking frantically around their tiny dorm room. She wiped the sleep from her eyes which revealed a crying Kikyo. She immediately jumped out of bed and was at Kikyo's side in an instant.

"Kikyo, what's wrong?" Kagome asked fearfully.

"Nothing's wrong. I mean something is or was wrong but now everything's going to be alright," Kikyou rambled.

"Wait, What! Slow down! What are trying to say?!" Kagome's lethargic mind couldn't possibly understand what Kikyo was talking.

"Shh, Keep your voice down Kagome," Kikyo scolded. Kikyo finally slowed down for a minute and pulled Kagome with her to sit on the bed.

"So you remember how tonight was the night I get to meet Inuyasha's parents?"

Kagome's mind finally started to clear. "Yeah, Yeah! How did go?" Kagome had a smile on her face that started to match her friend's

"Yea, it wasn't good," Kikyo said losing her smile, so did Kagome.

"What! What happen?" Kagome asked confused.

Kikyo began to cry even harder as she reminisce about what happened earlier in the evening. "Oh, it's just that they didn't like me is all. How bout I tell the full story later on, Kay." Kikyo began to get up but was pulled back down by Kagome.

"Kikyo, come on it's me," Kagome said with pleading in her eyes. She knew her childhood friend may have not wanted to talk about it but she needed to talk about it.

"Okay," Kikyo wiped a few stray tears from her cheek. "Well, it pretty much started the minute Inuyasha's mom opened the door." Kagome quirked her eyebrows. "She gives me this look like 'you're wearing that to dinner.' Kagome, it wasn't like I was dressed to party. I had on my 'meet the parents and possible surprise visit from Grandma' outfit."

"The purple polka dot shift dress with the matching white cashmere cardigan white ballet slippers?" Kagome asked knowing Kikyo's wardrobe like the back of her own hand.

"Yes!"

"What! What's wrong with that? Those are the only articles of clothing in your closet that actually do their job: cover you up."

"I know! Inuyasha hated it. But anyways the night was filled with Inuyasha's mom whispering snide remarks to his dad and the help. Then after dinner, I went to the bathroom and when I came back, I heard them talking about me!"

"What did they say?" Kagome asked anxiously.

_"Inuyasha, do you really think you could bring a girl like that to our home?" Inuyasha's mother asked appalled._

_"What wrong with her, mother? She is beautiful and sweet and a great personality. She also one hell of a cook if you ask me," Inuyasha added chuckling. But his laughter quickly disappeared when he saw his parents' faces._

_"We are not saying that she isn't those things, son. Right, honey?" Inuyasha's father looked to his wife for support._

_"Of course," she said never losing eye contact with Inuyasha._

_"She's just....she is..." his dad sputtered._

_"She's trash," his mother finished plainly._

_"What!" Inuyasha screamed._

_"Now! Calm down, Inuyasha. Your mother didn't mean it like that."_

_"No, I meant it exactly like that. She is below your rank, my son," she said with disgust._

_"My rank?" Inuyasha was seething with anger now._

_"Yes, son. Whether you want to admit or not, we are practically Japanese royalty," Inuyasha's mother replied with a small, slightly pompous smile._

_"You can do better than her. Someone who is pretty if not prettier. Someone who definitely has a higher ranking than her and has money of her own."_

_"What does it matter if she's the most beautiful woman in the world or if she has a shitload of money? What's matters is how she makes me feel here," Inuyasha said pointing to his heart._

_"Inuyasha, we only saying that if Kikyo had her own money then we wouldn't be having this conversation," his father unhelpfully added._

_"What!"_

_"Think about it son. Was it just coincidence that you met her or did she meet you fot the purpose of winning you over for your money?" his father concluded._

_Inuyasha's resolve faltered for a second to think about what his father said. There were many times he dated a girl who only wanted him for his money or tried to get to his brother who had more. Hell, he got sex on a daily basis in high school based purely on his financial status. "She claimed she didn't know anything about my money until I told her about it and then she didn't seem to care."_

_His mother could tell Inuyasha's mind was being swayed in their direction. It was almost too hard to hold back a smile. "Sweetheart, it was probably a trick. I mean everyone on the campus knows about your family's wealth and power"_

_"Yea, I guess you're right," Inuyasha said saddened. he was finally convinced by his parents that Kikyo wasn't the one for him._

Kagome stared at Kikyo heartbroken for her friend. Kikyo's tears where steadily flowing down her face. Kagome embrace her friend in tight hug. She held Kikyo for what seemed forever. Once Kagome let go, she slipped on her flip-flops and grabbed her car keys.

"Where are you going, Kagome?" Kikyo asked.

"I'm going to get our late night Big Breakup meal," Kagome answered. Their Breakup meal consisted of turtle cake; two pints of Haagen-Dazs Dulce de Leche ice cream; and using her fake id, a six pack of Jack Daniels Downhome Punch.

"No, you don't have to get anything. We didn't break up." Kikyo stopped Kagome dead in her tracks.

"What!" Kagome shouted. She was excited and both terrified for her best friend (she could've really used a bottle of Downhome Punch).

"Shh, keep your voice low. Did you want to wake up everyone in this hall?" Kikyo reprimanded. "He came dashing out the house as I was walking down their driveway to the street. First, he convinced me to let him give me a ride. Then instead of taking me to the dormitory, he took me to his favorite forest. He pulled me out of the car and led me to his favorite tree..."

"And then what?" Kagome asked eagerly.

Kikyo slowly raised her left hand to reveal an antique gold ring with a brilliant round cut diamond in the center.

"Kikyo, does this mean what I think it means?" Kagome asked haphazardly.

"Kagome, we getting married!" Kikyo squealed as she embraced Kagome in another hug.

Kagome was happy for her friend but she wasn't sure if this was the right choice. For starters, his parents obviously didn't like Kikyo. Inuyasha was susceptible to people changing his mind. Lastly, they had pretty much reached an impasse in their relationship and they were going to get married?

"That's great but are sure you want to do this?" Kagome asked.

"Of course, I am. Why wouldn't I be?" Kikyo slightly narrowed her eyes at her friend.

"I mean think of all you guys have been through recently and plus you're only nineteen!" Kagome stressed.

"Yea but all these trials we've gone through only makes our love stronger and your parents were married at eighteen and were happily married until...well...you know" Kikyo finished sadly.

"Yea, I know," Kagome said with her head down.

"Look just have faith in us, okay?"

Kagome gave Kikyo a littlle smile. "Okay."

Kagome looked around the room to find Kikyo's transparent suitcase filled with various items.

"Going somewhere," Kagome joked.

"I told you I'm getting married."

"You meant tonight!"

"No, silly 'Gome, we getting married tomorrow evening."

Kagome thought at least they would wait a few months, not now. Kikyo hadn't even been with Inuyasha for a year.

"I didn't think you guys would get marry this early."

"Well, we thought about getting married later on, but then we figured why does it make a difference when we get married as long as we're together." Kikyo had a quirky smile on her face as dreamed about marital bliss with Inuyasha.

"So where are you going to get married?"

"Duh, where anyone goes to get a quickie marriage." Kagome shrugged her shoulders. "To Vegas!"

"Wait. Las Vegas, USA!"

"Uh-huh." Kagome shook her head at her friend.

Kikyo got a contemplative look on her face.

"What are you thinking about?" asked Kagome.

"Come with me," Kikyo said with ease.

"Are you serious? I don't have any money to go out of town-let alone out of state!"

"It's fine. You won't need a plane ticket, Inuyasha's family has a private jet. And he can pay for your hotel room and everything."

"I thought you weren't marrying him for his money," Kagome said snidely.

"Fine! You can pay him back when you get the chance," Kikyo said after rolling her eyes. "Come on, I want my best friend and my maid of honor to be there when I get married." Kikyo gave Kagome her best puppy dog eyes and pout knowing Kagome couldn't resist.

"Fine," Kagome said in submission.

Sesshomaru walked into his parents house to see his stepmother with a saddened look and his father knocking a tumbler of scotch.

"Hello, son," his father said uninterested.

"Hello, father," Sesshomaru said with an equally emotionless tone. "What ails you, Izayoi?" Not that Sesshomaru really cared.

"Oh, Inuyasha brought his girlfriend over to meet us and let's just say it didn't end well," she responded.

"After he had dropped the girl off, he locked himself in his room and hasn't came out since," Sesshomaru's father gave a melancholy look to the empty tumbler.

Sesshomaru wanted to roll his eyes. Albeit he was the pride and glory of his parents, Inuyasha was their heart and emotions. If Inuyasha was sad, everyone was sad. If Inuyasha was happy, everyone was happy. It was disturbing.

"Oh forget all this fighting. I gonna check on my baby," said his concerned stepmother.

A few minutes after she left, Sesshomaru and his father heard a bloodcurdling scream from upstairs. Sesshomaru and his father used their demon speed to sprint upstairs to Inuyasha's room. They found Sesshomaru's wailing stepmother on the bed but there was no Inuyasha in sight. Sesshomaru's father asked what was wrong but his wife gave him no answer. She merely handed him a piece of paper.

_Dear mom and dad, I'm sorry that you can't love Kikyo as strongly as I do but your poor ideals of her will not sway my love for her. We have left Japan to get married. I'm sorry your snobbery allows you not be at our wedding._

"He's going to marry that....that whore!" Izayoi finally spat out.

Inutashio turned to his eldest son with a hard-bitten in his eyes. "Sesshomaru, I expect you to fix this."


	2. Red Handed

**A/N: Aww, finally. Another installation of Vegas is One Hell of a Town. I was wondering when Natalia C would release. Lol. Sorry for the wait please enjoy! **

* * *

Chapter 2: Red Handed

Kagome was pissed off. She didn't get to fulfill her bridesmaid duties. She didn't get to plan a spankin' bachelorette party....literally if she had her way, the guests would be spanking the asses of sexy male strippers. She wanted to buy Kikyo tons of gag gifts like pink furry handcuffs and glow-in-the-dark pleasure beads. She wanted to break the bank and get her best friend those champagne flutes she had wanted since she was a kid.

Instead she was standing in the women's bathroom of Graceland Chapel. She wore a white tank top and gray sweatpants with 'Tokyo U' written down the left front leg; not a pretty maid of honor dress. Her hair was piled on top of her head in a messy ponytail. Her eyes weren't covered in glamorous MAC cosmetics but had dark circles and red-tinted pupils.

Kikyo had cheap makeup that she got from a 24 hour convenience store. Kikyo's lithe body could pull off anything except the cheap polyester ivory dress with lace running up to her neck and down her arms that she borrowed from the chapel. Oh yeah, this was the wedding her and Kikyo talked about since they were ten.

"Oh Kagome, this is it," Kikyo said happily, "I finally getting married."

"Yea," Kagome replied in a nonchalant tone.

"Oh Kagome, I hope you don't feel bad about me getting married before you. I know we always said we'd get married together. Don't worry, some day, you'll get your long romantic walks on the beach, your dinners by candlelight, and your picnics under your favorite oak tree."

Kagome gave a unceremonious snort. "Yea right, Kikyo. I haven't wanted any of those things since I was thirteen. The sand gets stuck in between your toes. You can't read the menu because the candlelight is too dim. And who the hell wants ants in their food. I'm fine with you getting married, Kikyo. The million dollar question is: Are you?"

"Yes, Kagome. I know I want to marry Inuyasha," Kikyo said without any hesitation on her flawless face.

"This answer wouldn't happened to be encouraged by those three little bottles of vodka from the minibar, would it?"

"No, Kagome. I know I want to marry Inuyasha with or without alcohol." Kikyo hiccuped and released a burp that smelled like vodka. "I just needed a little liquid courage to help me go down the aisle," she added.

"That wasn't a little," Kagome commented under her breath. She knew her best friend was lightweight when it came to alcohol. "But seriously, Kikyo, this doesn't sound like anything you have always talked about wanting for your wedding. Eloping in Vegas? You sure you are doing the right thing."

Kikyo gave her friend a little smile. Even after Kikyo found out that Inuyasha was stinking rich, Kikyo knew all those extravagant things she wanted for her dream wedding didn't mean anything if she didn't marry the man she loved. She knew the one for her was Inuyasha.

"Kagome, I did get one of the things I have always wanted," Kikyo answered cryptically.

"And what's that, Elvis marrying you?" Kagome joked.

Kikyo let out a hearty chuckle. "No, I'm marrying a man that my most creative dreams could never fathom!"

A huge smile appeared on Kagome's face. She really was happy for her besty now. Small tears crept to the corners of her eyes. The fact that this really was the most important day of Kikyo's life hit Kagome like a ton of bricks.

"You getting married today," Kagome said with a broken voice.

"I know." A single tear slid down Kikyo's face.

After drying their eyes, Kagome and Kikyo left the bathroom. They stood in front of the closed doors of chapel #34 waiting for the ceremony to start. Kagome would first walk in and stand in her spot. When Kagome could hear the traditional wedding song began to play, she winked at Kikyo telling her this was it.

When the doors opened, Kagome saw a dog demon. He had long silky hair that flowed down his back. His eyes were the color of honey. Yet it wasn't Inuyasha. Inuyasha was lying unconscious on one of the pews. This inuyoukai's countenance was cold, distant. He carried a sadistic smirk. Kagome had to gasp when she saw him.

"So you're the infamous Kikyo," he said as he looked past Kagome to Kikyo.

....

"An eleven hour flight....hiccup....an four hour ride here and-and...hiccup...for what? All for it to be thwarted by Inuyasha's stupid brother!" Kikyo cried. Her eyes were red and puffy from tears that she had been shedding for an hour.

Kagome and Kikyo sat on plush bed in the Penthouse Suite at the Bellagio. Kagome understood Kikyo's pain but she found it hard to pay attention to her friend. She tried to keep awake as she laid on the bed and rested her head in the down feathers pillow. She was exhausted from trying not to gag from Kikyo and Inuyasha's loveydoveyness while they were on the plane and from trying to drown out the cheesy love songs that they played in the car on the way to Las Vegas.

"Oh Kagome, what are we going to do now?" Kikyo said with huff.

"I don't sounds like your pretty fucked to me," Kagome said sleepily.

"Kagome!" Suddenly, the duo heard a loud crash from outside their temporary bedroom.

"Sounds like Inuyasha awake," Kagome joked. Kagome was dragged out of bed by Kikyo, Kagome placed her head against the door and listened to what was happening in the living room.

"You bastard! Where the hell am I and where's Kikyo and Kagome?" Inuyasha shouted.

"Calm yourself, baby brother," Sesshomaru said with an dark glint, "Before I have to subdue you again."

"So that explains the huge knot in the back of my head." Inuyasha rubbed the back of his head to find a huge, throbbing knot.

"I'm surprised you don't remember. It was quite the thrashing. I must have given you short-term memory loss," Sesshomaru replied with a wicked chuckle.

"You didn't answer my questions. Where the fuck am I and where's my fiancée and her maid of honor?"

"Hmm, I have put you in my suite at the Bellagio and I locked the girls in one of the extra bedrooms; but you shouldn't worry about where everyone is. Instead, worry about what I'm going to do to you."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes which cost a hard back hand to the back of his already injured head. Sesshomaru made sure to use his hand with his class ring.

"I tire of cleaning up your mistakes, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru's eyes turned a light pink show his fury. "Thanks to you, I have fly 10 partners out here to have one meeting. Do you realize the cost that accumulates?"

"Why don't you just cancel the meeting till next week, you big asshole," Inuyasha spat. Wrong answer. Inuyasha felt his head quickly spin into a 90 degree angle from his brother punching him in the face. If any other person had been delivered that blow, their head would've snap off their spine.

"I can't, foolish hanyou. I'm too busy watching over you!" This time Inuyasha took a swift kick to the abdomen. Inuyasha finally decided to fight back. He picked up one of the expensively upholstered oak chairs and chucked it at Sesshomaru, who quickly dodged it and gave Inuyasha a sharp right uppercut.

"Was the onna's cunt that good that you're willing to fight for it," Sesshomaru sneered.

Inuyasha's eyes now had a pinkish tint to them. "Don't you talk about her that way, you bastard." Inuyasha ran to tackle Sesshomaru but landed flat on his face with his brother's foot on his neck.

"Honestly Inuyasha, what were you thinking marrying this girl?"

"I was thinking 'I love this woman and I want to spend the rest of my life with her.' That's what I was thinking," Inuyasha croaked.

Sesshomaru scoffed, "Love is for the weak: humans and lowly demons which surprisingly you are neither."

"Look, Sesshomaru, I'm not like you. I don't go from woman to woman anymore." Inuyasha remembered how he had girls fighting over him all the time in high school.

"Well, your idiotic love almost cost this family money and it's breaking your mother's heart."

Izayoi had been on bed rest since Inuyasha had ran way. She closed all the curtains in the house and laid in bed all day. She whined and moaned how she wanted her puppy to return home safe and sound and not married to some low budget bitch.

"Oooh! How..How, Yoko, could he do to me? To our family!"

"I'm not sure, Mrs. Tashio, but maybe he and that girl really do love each other," Yoko suggested.

Izaiyoi suspended her 'illness' for a moment, "Yoko, you are a very good servant-in fact, you're my most faithful one which is why you are here by my bedside while the rest are doing God knows what-but you, my dear, are not the brightest."

Yoko hid her face to hide her hurt by her boss's words.

"Well, then what do you believe made them run off and get married," Yoko asked.

"I'll tell you what," Izayoi said angrily, " it's that sleaze he's with. She's probably the one who suggested they elope. Wait till I get my hands on her. I'll make sure she'll regret ever taking a step into Inuyasha's life. She thought she could get away with it, didn't she? But she has another thing coming since Sesshomaru is handling this."

Yoko had a worried look on her face as she saw the manical look in Izayoi's brown eyes. All of sudden, Izayoi returned to having pale, and sickly countenance which made Yoko's face twisted even more in confusion.

"How is she feeling?" Yoko heard a deep voice behind her. She turned around to see Toga with a glass of scotch in his hand. Since Inuyasha's disappearance, Toga had went through three bottles of the world's finest liquor and was getting ready to start drinking his five hundred year old sake that he originally was saving for a special occasion.

"I..I..um.." Yoko was at a loss for words.

"I'm feeling the same, dear. Still heartbroken and worried," Izayoi whimpered.

"Love, I honestly don't know what's come over that boy," Toga said worriedly. With a sigh, he took another swig of his scotch.

"I'll tell you what the problem is. It's you, Toga. It's all your fault!" Izayoi scolded.

'Jeez, she blaming everybody today,' Yoko thought with a roll of her eyes.

"What! How is it my fault? I didn't tell the boy to elope!" Toga replied appalled.

"No, this started during the pregnancy...."

"Oh, Kami..."

"I told you we shouldn't had sex while I was pregnant with him. Now all those poundings I took has given brain damage," Izayoi theorized as if she was madman.

Yoko wanted so badly to run from the room or cover her ears but her body would no longer obey her brain's commands. It simply wanted to ball up into the fetal position and rock back and forth. Yoko suddenly felt a strong hand rest on her shoulder. She looked up to see Toga give her an amused look.

"Let's pray that Inuyasha returns soon before my wife officially goes insane," Toga teased. He walked to the door then stopped and turned around. "And if I remember correctly, my love, you quite enjoyed those 'poundings' yourself." Toga had a smug smirk as he finally exit.

"Ugh, the nerve of that man!" Izayoi huffed.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading please rate and review!**


	3. Kill Or Be Killed

**A/N: Sorry it took a minute review. I hope you enjoy the third installment. Please enjoy and review.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Kill Or Be Killed

After a few hours of physically and mentally fighting with his brother, Inuyasha carried his damaged body into the room that Kikyo and Kagome shared. He saw the two girls were asleep. He noticed used tissues spread about the bed and the red, puffy eyes of Kikyo. He brought the girls through so much in the last twenty-four hours and for what: to **not** get married? Inuyasha laid his tired body in between Kikyo and Kagome. He awoken Kikyo when he brushed some strands from her face.

"Hey babe," she said sadly. She awoken to see Inuyasha with a black eye, a bruised cheek, a busted lip.

"Hey," He replied equally saddened.

"So what happened?" Kikyo asked.

"aside from that massive ass whooping," Kagome added. Inuyasha and Kikyo shot daggers at her but she paid them no mind since her eyes were still closed.

Inuyasha released a heavy sigh, "The day after tomorrow we're leaving for Japan. I managed to convince Sesshomaru to let you guys leave the hotel tomorrow but you'll have security on your asses all day."

Kagome let out a frustrated sigh and turned over in the bed. Kikyo gave a little sniffle and held in her tears.

"Well, thats okay," Kikyo said optimistically, "I've always wanted to have security like a celebrity." Kikyo laughed dishearteningly.

Inuyasha laughed also but the laughter didn't reach his eyes. Kikyo's small smile disappeared. There was something else. Kagome even sensed something big was about to happen and sat up to listen.

"When we get back to Japan, we can no longer see each other," Inuyasha had to turn his face from Kikyo as he saw two tears fall down her face. Damn, why couldn't she really be a gold-digging whore. "Sesshomaru will offer you money to make you go away. Kikyo, don't settle for any less than a million American dollars."

"No! I won't take it! I don't want it. I just want you!" Kikyo sobbed.

"I know, baby, but we can't ….at least... not right now," Inuyasha said. He slowly felt his heart being ripped out of his chest. "Kikyo, I need you to take that money."

"Why?" Kagome was now completely awake.

"The only other options left are he will ruin you-freeze your bank accounts, get you expelled from school, make sure you'll never get far in life-or......"

"Or," Kagome spoke up.

"Or he kill you." Kagome and Kikyo both sucked in a deep breath when they heard the word 'kill'.

"What the FUCK! Were you raised by fucking wolves, Inuyasha?" Kagome spat.

"No, just some of the most powerful people in Japan and probably the world," Inuyasha said newly disgusted with his strong lineage.

"This is horrible." Kikyo began to cry uncontrollably. Her vision blurred as she began to hyperventilate.

"No, Kikyo. This isn't horrible, this is a blessing in disguise. First, we are going to party our asses off in Las Vegas. Second, we are going to get piss drunk and sleep it off on the plane. Third and the most important, you are going to take the money Sesshomaru will offer you..."

"What!" Kikyo shouted

"....Then you are going to make those sound investments with it and crap; and when you become stinking rich, you're going to stick it to that fucked up family of cocksuckers. No offense, Inuyasha."

"None taken." Kikyo and Inuyasha stared at Kagome as if she was mad.

"What? Why y'all looking at me like that."

"That's quite the elaborate plan," Inuyasha commented.

"Yea, well. I got it from a lifetime movie," Kagome said without thinking.

Kagome cringed as she felt a hand whacked across the head. Kagome opened one eye to find an angry Kikyo and a very confused Inuyasha.

"I told you to stop looking at that channel," Kikyo scolded. Kagome had been looking at the Lifetime channel since her and her boyfriend broke up four months ago.

"Well, last time I checked there is no such thing as the cable police," Kagome huffed as she got up and walked to the door.

"Where are you going?" Kikyo asked.

"Since Inuyasha managed to get in, the door obviously unlocked; so I'm going to the living room to watch the Lifetime Channel," Kagome finished by sticking her tongue out at Kikyo.

After Kagome left the room, Kikyo shuddered a painful sigh and rested her back against Inuyasha's chest. She never dreamed a day would come when someone so precious as Inuyasha would be taken from her. She pulled his arms around as she buried her face into the crook of his neck. She inhaled his masculine scent and touched any part of his body to remember the feel of him.

Inuyasha tightened his grip around Kikyo's body. He was afraid he was holding her too tight ;but then he was afraid to let go and lose her even sooner than he planed. He swallowed his heart as he smelt the tears running freely down Kikyo's face. Inuyasha silently vowed that when he was powerful enough he would seek vengeance on his family for Kikyo. But right now, he was going to savor every slipping moment.

"Ya know, maybe 'Gome's right," Kikyo sent Inuyasha a bewildered look, "I mean about the partying. Let tomorrow be our last hooray: we'll partying at some of the best clubs on the strip, we'll drink until every problem seems like a bad dream, and we make love for the rest of the night," Inuyasha ended with a huge grin on his face.

Inuyasha's idea rolled through Kikyo's mind. She began to like it but for a completely different reason.

"Yea, we should go out. All of us even Sesshomaru," Kikyo said with a raised eyebrow and a smirk on her face.

Inuyasha saw the mischievous look on his girlfriend's face. This can't be good.

Kagome exited the bedroom but not to look at the Lifetime Channel. She quickly found the nearest bathroom in the expansive penthouse and began to cry. She tried to look tough and supportive for her friends but Kikyo and Inuyasha's turmoil was taking its toll on her. It seemed like the last eight months of her life seemed to suck. First, She was failing her Sociology class. Then her boyfriend of two years broke up with her and she gained fifteen pounds. Now, her best friend was being told she couldn't love freely. She asked the universe over and over why was all this was happening to her. She was told by everyone to sum it up to a bad freshman year. She knew she could have chosen to see it as a bad year and slowly but surely get over it; or she could what she did best and take it out on some poor yet very deserving bastard.

She went with the latter. She sauntered through the hotel suite trying to find Inuyasha's better looking doppleganger. When she couldn't find him, she banged on the master bedroom door. All she heard was solemn 'enter'. Kagome practically kicked the door in and slammed it behind her.

Sesshomaru briefly gazed away from some documents he was reading to look at Kagome. 'Hn' was his only signal that Kagome existed.

"'Hn? Hn!' That's all you can say? 'Hn?'" Kagome shouted.

"Onna, you have obviously came in here for a reason; so tell me what you want and be gone," Sesshomaru replied in a monotone voice.

Kagome grounded her teeth to keep from screaming at the top of lungs. Kagome paced the room for a couple of minutes. She would occasionally turn as if she was about to say something but then she would stop herself. Finally, she decided to speak her mind.

"Kill her? You're going to kill my best friend because she loved the wrong person."

"Killing her will only be a drastic step if she doesn't cooperate. Know this, Ms. Higurashi, I do not take well to those who stand in my way or waste my time."

"How the hell is she standing in your way or wasting your time? She wants to marry your brother and that's all." Kagome was becoming more and more hysterical.

"This 'engagement' gets in my way because I had to take time out of my busy schedule to track down my idiot half-brother to stop him from making the biggest mistake of his life since my father appointed me as his babysitter," Sesshomaru snapped.

"Since when was Inuyasha's love life your priority."

"Since his birth," Sesshomaru snapped bitterly. He had always been responsible for Inuyasha which may have contributed to the tension between the two brothers. Sesshomaru grew tired of being his brother's keeper and Inuyasha hated that he couldn't do anything without his brother knowing it."I've been responsible for every aspect of my brother's life including when he thinks some cunt is worth marrying."

"Don't you dare call her that, you son of bitch!" Kagome shouted.

"Or what?" Sesshomaru threatened.

Kagome slowly sauntered over to where Sesshomaru was sitting. She narrowed her eyes as she approach him. Sesshomaru stood up to his full intimidating height. When she finally reached him, she stopped at his chest. Kagome had to craned her neck to stare him in the eye. Both of them narrowed their eyes at each other.

"Or what, onna?" Sesshomaru sneered.

Kagome gritted her teeth. Suddenly, her hand flew across Sesshomaru's face. Kagome was surprised at her own strength as she saw his head snap to the side. She couldn't believe she'd just smack a demon that honestly terrified the shit out of her. She would've been proud of herself if she wasn't sure that head would be removed from her neck.

To say the least, Sesshomaru was stunned. He'd never thought he'd see the day a human would stand up to him. Many demon had tried only to be knocked down or killed. Although he never thought that a human's attack would actually hurt; then Sesshomaru realized something: the girl was a miko. Being a powerful demon, he could see her purple aura emitting around her.

"That's what," Kagome said as she cocked her head to the side. If she wasn't sure she would've made an ass out of herself, she would've done an attitude snap (when someone snaps four in the shape of 'Z'). Instead, she lifted her head and pushed her chest, steady her gait and sashayed out the door.

After Kagome left, Sesshomaru released a deep chuckle. He had to admit he found the girl intirguing. He was entertained to see her hide her fear by trying to a confident walk.

"Interesting," Sesshomaru said aloud.

* * *

A/N: I promise next chapter is going to be very interesting!!!! Thank you for reading. Please review.


	4. Blur

**A/N: Tee Hee Hee. For those of you that thought last chapter was short, you are in for a rude awakening. Please enjoy while I laugh maniacally.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Blur

Kagome woke up to a massive headache. When she opened her eyes, she thought they were ready to explode out of her sockets. She felt her brain slam against the right side of her skull as she lifted her head. Kagome cringed and gently laid her head back down on the plush pillows.

She remembered vaguely noticing that this wasn't her room. It was too luxurious. The bed was so lush with its silk sheets, firm but comfortable mattress, and super soft pillows. The décor was amazing with….

'Uh-Oh,' Kagome thought as she felt a familiar upward movement in her esophagus. She needed to find a bathroom quick. She tried to move but her body hurt too damn much and for some reason, her right arm didn't have free movement like the left one. She began to panic when her fear of drowning in her own vomit surfaced. Kagome found a trashcan and quickly empty the contents of her stomach in it. She wiped her mouth as she let out a shuddering groan.

Kagome felt the bed shift underneath her and someone's arm wrap around her waist.

"Go back to sleep," she heard a deep voice mutter.

She paid no mind to whomever she was sharing the bed with but heeded their words and dozed off.

* * *

A/N: Please rate and review

* * *


	5. Long Story Short

A/N: It took me a minute but I got it out and Look! It super duper long!!! Enjoy. Please review.

* * *

Chapter 5: Long Story Short

Kagome opened her eyes to see Kikyo. Kagome cringed at how freakishly close Kikyo was to her face. She couldn't recognize the room or the bed she was in since everything seemed so bright. The only face she could make out was Kikyo's and she saw the shadow of another person.

"Hey Kagome, how do you feel?" Kikyo asked in a sickening sweet voice.

"Like shit," Kagome replied in a voice she didn't know was hers.

Kikyo winced at the sound of her friend's scratchy voice. Kagome rubbed her throat. It felt someone mangled her larynx. She needed some tea with honey, stat.

"What the hell is wrong with my voice?" Kagome groaned.

"It's probably from all that vodka you had last night," Kikyo answered.

"I was drinking?"

"Kagome, do you remember anything from last night?" Kikyo asked already knowing the answer.

Kagome thought long and hard but she kept drawing a blank. Blurry images of a pink dress and of bright red neon 'L' only appeared in her mind. Kagome received a sympathetic look from Kikyo as she tried to remember.

"Maybe I can help," Kikyo offered. Kagome shook her to tell Kikyo to continue. "I have some good news and some bad news. Which do you want to hear first?"

"Just tell me, Kikyo," Kagome said frustrated.

"Okay, good news first. I got married…"

"OMG!! That is wonderful. That means…well.." Kagome struggled to remember, "that means that your plan worked, right?"

"Yes, exactly! Some of your memory is coming back," Kikyo quickly lost her happy disposition, "the bad news is…So did you!"

"Fuck!"

……………**A Day Earlier…………….**

Kagome looked suspiciously behind at Kikyo and Inuyasha. They had been whispering since they had left the room. Kagome and Kikyo were supposed to shopping for party dresses for a night on the town.

They walked through the Via Bellagio. With three steps in front of Kikyo and Inuyasha, Kagome was leading the way. The bodyguard was behind them watching their every move.

Kagome couldn't believe this Jaken was a bodyguard. He was some green toad-looking imp. He could probably be easily escaped if there was a fly to distract him. He could be outrun and out muscled by even a two year old human toddler. The only thing he had going for him was his big mouth and some magical stick with two heads which made Jaken seem like a creeper.

Kagome was ready to yell at Inuyasha and Kikyo as they argued in whispers. She would occasionally hear Inuyasha say "it won't work" and "I don't know," while scratching his head like an idiot. Promptly, she would also hear Kikyo reply "she can do it" and "it can work."

As Kagome was trying to listen in on their conversation, she was suddenly tugged into a boutique by Kikyo.

"This is perfect, Kagome. This is where we'll shop," Kikyo said insanely happy.

Kagome looked around to find she was pulled into a boutique for hookers. Well, maybe high class escorts since she had just saw dress for five hundred dollars. Kagome was stunned as Kikyo kept pressing dresses against her frame. Kagome was used to seeing Kikyo wear this kind of clothing but she wasn't used to wearing it herself.

Kagome and Kikyo's style was nothing alike. Kagome was tomboy at heart. Her wardrobe consisted of an array of sweat pants; baggy jeans; band t-shirts; and basketball shorts. She had two pairs of heels-low and high-while she collected over twenty chucks in every color, and style. When it was needed, Kagome would wear a skirt; or, Kami, forbid a dress.

On the other hand, Kikyo had a more risqué outlook on clothing. Her closet was filled with miniskirts, blouses-not shirts- that showed off her breasts or her stomach, tight-fitting jeans, and ridiculously high pumps. Kikyo had the occasional modest outfit for meeting someone important or a relative.

"Do you like this one, Kagome," Kikyo asked as she held up a tiny black shimmering dress. It was cute expect it showed a lot cleavage and it probably wouldn't go pass the wearer's ass.

"I guess so. I mean it'll look really hot on you," Kagome replied. She was confused at Kikyo's behavior. Kikyo would never ask Kagome for her opinion on clothes.

"Au contraire, it'll look really hot on _you._" Kikyo winked.

Kagome furrowed her brows in bewilderment. She would look awkward in that dress. She wasn't used to feeling the breeze on her breast and her butt cheeks.

"I don't know, Kikyo. I don't think I'll feel comfortable wearing that dress," Kagome replied haphazardly.

"Sure, you will!" Kikyo suddenly shouted.

Kagome jumped at the sudden change in octave. Kagome watched as Kikyo slyly glanced in Jaken's direction. Kagome looked at Jaken to see him muttering something about tacky ningen girls.

"Hey, Kagome, let's go look at some shoes. You know us girls just love looking at shoes," Kikyo shouted once more.

"O-OK," Kagome said horribly petrified.

Kikyo looked in Jaken's way again and Kagome followed suit. Jaken was having a fit. He started scaring passersby because he looked like he was arguing with himself. Finally, he screeched at the gang that he was going to stand outside because he couldn't stand the incessant meaningless talking anymore.

"He's gone now," Inuyasha sighed. Inuyasha and Kikyo pushed Kagome to the back of the store so they could be out of sight and out of hearing range of everyone else.

"What the hell is going with you two?!" Kagome asked.

"Kagome, we have great news," Kikyo said eagerly, "we've came up with a plan to get married."

"That's fantastic!!"

"Well, we need your help," Inuyasha said.

"That's fine. After all, I am Kikyo's maid of honor and the maid of honor always does what her bride asks of her," Kagome lovingly said.

"We need you to seduce Sesshomaru."

"Except that." Kagome had a frown on her face.

"Please, Kagome," Kikyo begged.

They were asking her to do the impossible. Seduce Sesshomaru? With what, she thought. She didn't have any feminine wiles-at least any that she knew of. She would have to be a supermodel with an IQ of 120 to entice Sesshomaru even an inch. They might as well asked to her to end world hunger.

"How can I seduce Sesshomaru? Look at me!"

"Well not now. But once we changed your hair, put some makeup and a fabulous dress on you, he won't know what he hit him."

"Yea, Kagome. And you can't doubt your looks. Even a man...err...demon of Sesshomaru's caliber loves a woman with confidence to spare. And believe me, you have the body to seduce any red blooded man or demon," Inuyasha commented. Inuyasha sized Kagome up and down. He never really paid attention to her but now, he saw she really did have a bangin' bod. The poor hanyou hadn't noticed his girlfriend's glare burning a hole in the back of his head.

"Aw. Thanks Inuyasha," Kagome said with a genuine smile.

"Yea, thanks Inuyasha," replied a sarcastic Kikyo.

"Babe, I didn't mean it like that. I was just trying…." Inuyasha was cut off when Kikyo pointed her well manicured finger at the door of the store while her right eye twitched in anger. Because he didn't have a tail to tuck in between his legs, Inuyasha walked away with his head hung low and flattened his ears to his head.

Kikyo returned her gaze to Kagome. A evil glint appeared on her face. Let's get started.

……

"Inuyasha, why are you telling me all this just get the point," Sesshomaru snarled.

"Nah, it's too much fun torturing you," Inuyasha replied sadistically."

…**...**

"Gentleman, let's talk about the Hisakawa case."

Sesshomaru was going over various court cases. The main reason he hated rescheduling the meeting with the firm's senior partners was it was the biggest one of the year. There was so much to go over in such a short time. Also it didn't go over well when his secretary called the partners and told them their boss was in Las Vegas.

Sesshomaru had to place all of them in their own luxury hotel room, close down BOA for five hours so they could have the meeting with food and drinks, and gave them two extra paid days of vacation just to ensure the partners would be swayed to agree with the direction he was taking the firm. Still they argued with him and disagreed with his ideas. Damn, what more did they want from him. Sesshomaru was waiting for one of them to suggest him paying for a strip club He knew the partners held no qualms about making Sesshomaru spend his money.

He was finally able to relax when the waitress brought him his new york strip steak. He had one every time he came to the U.S. There were new york strips in Japan but nothing compared to how it was cooked in the U.S. Unfortunately, Sesshomaru couldn't enjoy his meal in entirety since the meeting continue into lunchtime.

"Well, Sesshomaru, I suggest....." the partner turned to see what his boss was staring at.

Sesshomaru saw the most beautiful woman walk into BOA. She had waves of dark brown hair flowing down her back. Her tan skin resembled the softest silk. Her blue eyes reflected the light as they were true sapphires. She had the brightest smile that could melt the ice from a demon's heart. She wore a cream dress that fit like a second skin and showed off her luscious shapely legs. The partners stopped everything they were doing-even thinking-to stare at her. Sesshomaru merely narrowed his eyes.

"Hello, Sesshomaru," Kagome said cheerily.

"Sesshomaru, you know this beautiful young woman?" the eldest partner asked.

"Yes," Sesshomaru answered dismissively. "Now what do you want, Kagome?"

"We're planning to go to a club tonight to celebrate our last night in Las Vegas...." Kagome paused when she saw Sesshomaru eying her body up and down, "and we were wondering if you would like to come."

Sesshomaru's cold amber stare finally found Kagome's. Something wasn't right. For more than 12 hours, the three-Kagome, Kikyo, and Inuyasha-had treated him like the black plague. Sesshomaru narrowed his eye some more.

"What?" Kagome feigned innocence. "Is there something on me." she slowly spun around giving Sesshomaru a panoramic view of her tight body.

Sesshomaru could hear his heartbeat in his ear. He could feel his pants tighten as he became a little stiff. What was this little miko doing to him. He quickly thank Kami that his growing erection wasn't visible and swallowed a large lump down his throat to say:

"What are trying to pull, onna?" Sesshomaru growled.

Kagome moved closer to Sesshomaru so her body lightly brushed his. As she looked directly into his demon eyes, she could've sworn their hard stare soften for a millisecond. She had to admit it felt quite titillating to have his body against her own.

"Nothing. We just figured you probably could use a break and this could cut the tension among us and....."

"You want to use my connections to get you into the hottest clubs. You also want me to come whether than have Jaken come and you need money," Sesshomaru finished.

"You said it not I," Kagome replied in quiet, seductive tone.

With a roll of his eyes, Sesshomaru simply said very well. Kagome was shocked this seducing thing came so easily especially since it took two months for her college crush to see she liked him. She decided to see how far she could take it when she felt her stomach growl.

"Could I borrow a couple bucks for lunch. I haven't had anything all day," she said as she slyly pouted her lips to give a little puppy dog look.

Sesshomaru quickly found some change in his pocket to give Kagome since he saw some of his partners reaching into their own wallets. 'Now, they want to pay,' Sesshomaru thought irritated. He handed a hundred dollar bill (American).

"Here," he said with a little spite at how she was slowly wrapping him around her little French-tip finger.

"Will this cover it? I mean we are in Vegas," Kagome asked "innocently".

Sesshomaru held in a growl and pulled out another hundred. Kagome quickly snatched it from his hand.

"Thanks." Kagome began to walk away until Sesshomaru grabbed her arm.

"You didn't think you'd get off that easy, did you? A little payment is in order" Sesshomaru finished with a smirk. Heedless of all the partners, the waiters, and hell, even the chefs staring, Sesshomaru kissed Kagome. He originally meant to plant a small kiss on her lips to scare her a bit but he couldn't help himself when he felt how soft and luscious her pink lips were.

The only thought running through Kagome's mind was "wow." His lips were unbelievable. They were demanding and passionate yet so gentle. Kagome was about to deepen the kiss when Sesshomaru pulled away.

"I'll see you tonight," he whispered seductively.

…**.............................**

"So that is why she made that abrupt appearance yesterday," Sesshomaru growled.

"Yep, can you believe it? You got duped by this 'idiot halfbreed'," Inuyasha sparkled with pride. "Tell me, Sesshomaru, how does it feel after I've delivered the awesome _coup_ _de_ _grace_ to your ego."

"Trust me, little brother, you are very far from hurting my pride. Besides, I proud to hear that word-a-day calendar I got you for Christmas is finally being put to good use," Sesshomaru sneered.

"Do you want me to finish the story or not, you bastard!" Inuyasha shouted.

Although he didn't show it visually, Sesshomaru winced at Inuyasha's voice. His sensitive ears could only take some much especially now when he was experiencing a hangover.

"Now, now, Inuyasha. You can't get too upset with Sesshomaru. You are being rather rude" announced Miroku.

"You are right, monk. So why don't you finishing telling the story and maybe you can fill me in on how you're involved in all this."

"It's quite simple," Miroku replied, "Inuyasha called and told me you guys were in town so I decided to join your little party last night."

"And about this little party..." Sesshomaru reiterated.

"We were throwin' back drinks at LAX, last night. I, of course, had all the sexy women surrounding me. All except for that little sexpot, Kagome.....Oh, I'm sorry you probably don't like guys calling your wife that," Miroku teased.

Miroku and Inuyasha laughed to the point that they burst into tears. Sesshomaru couldn't see anything funny about the whole situation and for some unexplainable reason, he really didn't like Miroku calling Kagome anything but her name. Sesshomaru's snarl ended Miroku and Inuyasha's laughter.

"Right. Like I was saying....."

…**.................**

Kagome stared at Sesshomaru from the rim of her martini glass. He looked absolutely delectable in just some black slacks and a crisp white shirt with the sleeves rolled back and the first three buttons unbuttoned. Naughty thoughts ran into her just from him revealing his forehands and a little bit of his chest. Her eyes seemed drawn to his hands; she constantly wondered what it would feel like to have his big, strong hands roaming her aroused body. Damn, she hated smokers with a passion but he made it look so freaking sexy. Whenever Sesshomaru seemed to look in her direction, she would glance away hoping he wouldn't see her desire in her eyes.

There were countless women surrounding him and throwing themselves at him-hell, the woman right next him had on a see-through dress, but Sesshomaru's attention was only on Kagome. Shit, why did she have to wear that dress. Her dress was a tight pastel pink number with the back out. It stopped a little above her knees revealing just the right amount of thigh to make Sesshomaru aroused. She wore makeup that gave her smoky eyes and made her eyes stand out. Her pink lips were no more; they were now stained dangerous red. Sesshomaru wanted to run his hand through her now silky straight hair.

Sesshomaru's thought process needed to be purged with bleach since it kept traveling to what it would feel like to be between her pleasant thighs. He didn't know what came over him in two days but he refused to go down the same path as his half-brother. He wouldn't be swayed by a simple human woman or any other women and demoness. Sesshomaru took an oath to remain a bachelor for the rest of his life and that was a very, very long time. Nothing good came from females. They made one do things that he normally wouldn't do.

Inuyasha and their father were perfect examples. Both had given control and even their lives at time to their supposed loved one. Inuyasha was once the biggest player of his high school. Sesshomaru pondered whether Kikyo knew of all the virgins deflowered by Inuyasha. He didn't keep a girlfriend for more than a week, and if he would have one he had another on the side. All of sudden, Inuyasha was ready to marry his first girlfriend in college after eight months of dating. Then there was his father? For centuries, Touga was the weapon-wielding bad-ass lord of Western Japan. He did whatever he wanted whenever he wanted even as he was married to Sesshomaru's mother. When Touga marry Izayoi, everything changed. Unbeknown to the world, he wasn't a fearless warrior anymore. He sold his million dollar weapon collection to a museum because Izayoi didn't like anything violent. He only drank one glass of scotch-at least, that was what Izayoi was lead to believe. Sesshomaru had found his father on more than one occasion hiding in the indoor tennis court smoking a cigar that Izayoi wouldn't allow. Love was a terrible thing and that was why Sesshomaru used females for two things: releasing and relieving stress.

Kagome's mind told her to hate Sesshomaru. Her body told her to straddle him. And her heart told her to give him a chance. She agreed with her mind, she easily-well, not too easily- said no to her body, but her heart, she wanted to smack the shit out of it. Why should she give him a chance? Everything told her not to give him a chance. For starters, she hated his guts. She despised any iota that he stood for. She wasn't stupid to who he was. Sesshomaru was known as the biggest playboy in Tokyo. Literally, every week she saw him in the news. When it wasn't for some international human rights case he was involved in, it was definitely for whatever gorgeous supermodel he had on his arm that night or whatever famous heiress's heart that he had broken. He had the easy life. Sesshomaru got whatever he wanted. He didn't have struggle for anything The only thing Kagome could give Sesshomaru credit for was the fact that he was a human rights lawyer. It was the silver lining of his dark, cynical, buttheady cloud. Pondering on the slime named Sesshomaru solidified Kagome's resolve to help her friends. That and the three mojitos she downed.

"Okay, Kagome, he has been sneaking glances over here for half an hour. This is your time to go over there," Kikyo commanded.

"Yea!" Kagome determined. "Kikyo, I don't I can do this." So much for resolve.

"Kagome, you can do this. Sesshomaru is no different than any other man."

"Except he is a devilishly handsome, sexy demon that could have every woman in this club and probably has the libido to fuck all of them tonight," said some drunken woman dancing.

"Yea," Kagome said in a not-so-sober daze.

"Hey!" Inuyasha shouted as Kagome snatched his tequila shot from him.

Kagome winced as the tequila burned her throat. She was ready. Kagome sauntered over to the other side of their private VIP section. She made sure her sashay didn't turn into a drunkard's walk. She replayed an encouraging mantra as she got closer and closer. Kagome saw that the slut that wore nothing but lace finally realized she couldn't entice Sesshomaru and went to sit by the gang's new over-the-top-horny, and downright lecherous member, Miroku. The seat right next Sesshomaru was empty. 'Perfect,' Kagome thought. As Kagome was about to slide in next to him, a woman stole her spot.

"Whoops, were you going to sit right here, sorry," the woman Kagome now referred to as the busty bimbo said in an unapologetic English accent. She had long blond hair with tell-tell signs of black roots and peaks of where her tracks were sown in. She wore a black shimmering dress that Kagome was positive it was the same one Kikyo tried to get her to wear earlier today. Although she was trying to go for that California glow, her skin looked neon orange and like aged leather. Her breasts were the size of cantaloupes obviously enhanced and her nipples seemed to stand at attention when it wasn't even cool.

'That Bitch!' Kagome thought. To say the least, Kagome was enraged. How dare that busty bimbo try to steal her man...I mean...flirt with Sesshomaru! Kagome didn't know what to do. She needed to recovered from this cockblock fast. She glanced back at Kikyo to see her gnawing on her nails in nervousness. Kagome's mind was racing to find a solution. Suddenly, a little sinister smirk appeared on her face.

"That's okay. I'll find another one. Sesshomaru do you mind," Kagome replied coyly. Without another word, Kagome gently sat down on Sesshomaru's lap. The busty bimbo glared at her while Sesshomaru stared at Kagome with an elegant eyebrow raised.

Kagome's skin seemed to burn anywhere her body was touching him. She rested her body against his broad chest. Her soft ass almost hurt from sitting on his hard, muscular thigh. She nearly trembled as she felt Sesshomaru's large hand on her mid back supporting her.

"Yes, this was much better," Kagome said managing to disguise any nervous in her voice.

"Hn," was the first word Kagome heard come out of Sesshomaru's mouth that night.

"You know what, actually, there is some room for you." the busty bimbo pushed another girl off the couch to make room for Kagome. To the bimbo's dismay, Kagome sat in between her and Sesshomaru.

"So how was your day," asked a breathy Kagome.

Sesshomaru took a swig of his scotch and a puff of his cigarette. "Since when do you care?" Sesshomaru spat.

"Ouch," the replied the now sarcastic busty bimbo. Kagome controlled her need to send the sarcastic busty bimbo a glare.

"Well, I was just wondering how that meeting of yours went," Kagome mended. Sesshomaru took long drag of his cigarette and finished it.

"It was fine..." 'and for brief moment fantastic when you showed up,' he reluctantly finished in his head.

"Just fine. Nothing special happened," Kagome said hinting to her little cameo and their kiss. Sesshomaru lit up another cigarette. Once he was in Kagome's presence, he started smoking them back to back.

She didn't know why but Sesshomaru looked so damn hot smoking that cigarette. Kagome wanted to kick herself for being jealous of a frickin disgusting cigarette. She wondered what the mixture of cigarette, scotch, and Sesshomaru's lips would taste like. 'Hmm, delicious,' she thought as her toes curled.

"Kiss me," Kagome whispered.

Sesshomaru's topaz eyes finally found Kagome's sapphire one. She definitely had the smouldering gaze to back her incentive. Her eyes shook the very essence of Sesshomaru's core with their enticing lustful look. Out of the corner of his eye, Sesshomaru saw Inuyasha and Kikyo moving away from the VIP section.

"Where the hell do they think they're going" Sesshomaru thought out loud.

"They are probably going dancing which is what we should be doing too." Sesshomaru's attention snapped to Kagome again but this time he gave her a hard scowl.

"I'm not playing your little games, miko. I am not a fool," Sesshomaru snapped. Kagome wore a scowl of her own. Although she was trying to dupe Sesshomaru, she still felt a little hurt by his words.

"I never said you were a fool," Kagome snapped back, "Your glass is empty I'll go refill it for you."

Kagome jerk the ¾ full glass from the leather ottoman and spilled on the sarcastic busty bimbo (purely by accident). She walked over to the private VIP bar before Sesshomaru could stop her. Inuyasha and Kikyo were posted at the bar making it seem like they were going for drinks instead of trying to escape.

"Kagome, you're supposed to be helping us..." Kikyo snapped through gritted teeth.

"Wait!" Inuyasha halted his girlfriend.

In lightning speed, Sesshomaru was at Kagome's side and his back was completely to Kikyo and Inuyasha.

"Onna, I mean it. I am not playing your game," Sesshomaru said with frustration.

"I'm not playing a stupid game, Sesshomaru! Do you see Candy land anywhere?" Kagome shouted.

"You know what I mean, miko. First, you are ready to decapitate me. Now, you act like you can't get enough of me."

"Things change. I mean I'm not exactly sure where I'm going with this but I willing to try," Kagome somewhat lied. "Are you?"

"Hn. Bartender, I won't have another scotch instead I'll take a Manhattan and the lady will have..." Sesshomaru said completely avoiding her question.

"a Cocksucking Cowboy."

"a Cosmopolitan," Sesshomaru corrected. "When you're with me, you drink in style."

Kagome cocked an eyebrow at his haughtiness. When the bartender handed them their drinks, Kagome clinked her glass with Sesshomaru's. Kagome loved the cosmopolitan. She wasn't big on vodka but hell, she could get with this.

"Earlier, you told me to kiss you," he said in a alluring manner.

"Hmm, yes. Or you could just dance with me. I'll let you have scapegoat," Kagome said returning his flirting with an enticing smile.

"How about we do both?" Suddenly, Sesshomaru kissed Kagome with such passion. He planted multiple little kisses on her soft, delicate mouth. He tugged and nip at her bottom plump lip and sucked her top lip. Sesshomaru bit Kagome's lips making her release a gasp. When she did so, he dove his tongue into her warm, welcoming cavern. Her gasp quickly turned into a moan. Sesshomaru boldly placed his hands under Kagome's plump ass, lifted her onto one of the barstools, and placed himself in between her legs.

…**..........**

"...That's what happened at the club," Miroku finished.

Sesshomaru continued to stare out the window at the magnificent Bellagio Fountain as if he payed no mind to Miroku. Then he furrowed his brows.

"What's wrong, Sesshomaru?" Miroku asked.

"What I don't understand is why I do not remember anything from last night."

Behind Sesshomaru's back, Inuyasha and Miroku gave each other odd looks.

…...

"Kagome, do you remember anything from last night. I mean do any of this ring a bell?" Kikyo asked concerned.

Kagome stared sadly at the cream comforter wrapped around her as she fiddled with a her vending machine wedding ring.

"I remember I lost my virginity."

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading. please review


	6. It Could Always Be Worse

**A/N: What's up!!! Don't call it a comeback. I just had a little time on my hands since I'm on Thanksgiving break. I figured I'd give you guys (and myself, I do love writing stories) the gift of a new chapter. Enjoy!!!! Thank you so much for waiting, I really appreciate your patience.**

* * *

Chapter Six: It Could Always Be Worse

Kagome sadly stared out the bedroom window of the penthouse. She wore navy blue pajamas compliments of the hotel. She wrapped the huge comforter around her body. Although it wasn't really cold in the hotel

She officially decided Las Vegas was the epitome of pure evil. It seemed she wasn't the only one that was tricked by the sparkling city. She saw people being thrown out of clubs after what was supposedly the best night of their life. They stumbled around and occasionally fell or vomited. Kagome merely shook her head. At least, she was lucky enough to be in a nice hotel room rather than the cruel streets. She couldn't wait to return to her country let alone her home.

She wanted to be in the comforts of her house. Smelling her mom make an extravagant Monday morning breakfast. Eating some Okayu with her little brother while her cat sat near the table drinking milk. She and Souta would whisper to each other about whatever kooky story her grandfather was chattering on about. Her mother would be sitting at the head of the tables, being the matriarch that she was, calmly looking on her family. She missed those days although she did love her newly sprung freedom which she gained when she went to college in Tokyo.

Kagome was suddenly snapped out her thoughts when she felt a presence behind her. She turned around to see Sesshomaru staring back at her. They stared at each other for a very long time. He looked different to her. The swagger about him was still there. The coldness was prevalent. He was still the most handsome man she'd ever known. But something was still different. He seemed more familiar.

Kagome quickly reprimanded herself. Of course he seemed more familiar as of yesterday, he was her husband and much more importantly, her first.

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome. He no longer saw a enrapturing vixen but a vulnerable 19 year old girl. She didn't look sophisticated and sexy but fresh and innocent. Ah, innocent, that was something she wasn't suppose to be after last night yet it was there. Her big blue doe eyes stared at him with a tinge of sadness. Her chocolate brown hair had returned to its naturally wavy state and was all over the place. She looked sweet, he realized to his dismay. He almost felt bad what he was about to do...almost.

"Yes, Sesshomaru?" she asked quietly.

Sesshomaru gave no reply but tossed something at her. Kagome let go of the comforter to catch it. Kagome looked up to see Sesshomaru had already left the room. She returned her gaze back what Sesshomaru gave her. Kagome's eyes widen at what she saw. A pregnancy test. Suddenly it donned on her, she never saw a condom or a wrapper when she woke up that morning. Kagome held in a sob and raced to the bathroom.

* * *

Aiko had finished rinsing the dishes and setting them in the dishwasher. Since her father cooked dinner and her son, Souta, set and cleared the table, she volunteered to do the dishes.

She walked into the living room to see her father looking at the nighttime soaps grumbling something along the lines of "doesn't she know the real Ryu is in a coma". She saw Souta on his laptop once more. She sat next to Grandpa and inquired about what he was watching.

She assumed he was on one of those social sites where people made friends. The only missing piece to the puzzle was Kagome. She missed her grown daughter. Aiko was happy and disheartened when Kagome told her she wanted to leave their small town and go to Tokyo for college. She wanted her eldest daughter to grow and be independent but she hated the fact that her little girl wasn't running down the steps to the kitchen to grab a Poptart or an apple, or sneaking into Aiko's room late at night and asking her for advice. She couldn't wait for Kagome to come back from the big city during break. Until then, she would enjoy the company of the rest of her family even more.

Souta was on Facebook viewing Hitomi's, his classmate and secret crush, wall. He was scoping out his competition and looking at pictures of her. She was so pretty no wonder she had so many guy friends. He wished he could somehow impress her and get him to like her. Suddenly, Yoon had posted something on her wall. It was a Youtube clip and Yoon had added the comment: 'LMAO when I saw this. Some people are just so stupid'. Souta saw this as his chance to win Yoon's heart. Maybe if he found out what made her laugh, he could get closer to her.

Souta clicked the link. There appeared a woman and a man at the altar. The man said nothing but his eyes were half-closed and he held a bottle with a name Souta couldn't pronounce. The woman was stumbling around so much the camera couldn't focus on her face. Finally the man told the woman to be still. When she finally stood still, Souta finally recognized her.

"Kagome?" Souta shouted in disbelief. Grandpa and his mom looked at him with worried glances.

"Souta is there something wrong?" Aiko asked raising from her seat. Souta immediately closed his laptop.

"No, nothing's wrong. Everything's fine," Souta said hastily. He became bright red in the face which told his mother he was lying. Aiko placed her hands on her hips.

"Souta, you are going to tell what's going on this instant!" Aiko said sternly.

"I think it would be better if I showed you." With a sigh, Souta opened his laptop and resumed the video.

Aiko watched her daughter jump up and down saying "I'm getting married" in a sing-songy voice then drunkenly slur a 'I do'. She heard a loud screaming at first she thought it was coming from the video but realized it was her own voice doing the screaming.

* * *

Remembering her misdeeds of the night before, Kagome took a shower; it lasted until the hot water ran out. She scrubbed her skin until was red and raw and washed her hair four times. The constant washing made her feel a little better but in the end, she still felt dirty on the inside. She walked over to the bathroom sink and saw the test laying there. Kagome had taken the test before she had showered and it was long overdue to check the results. She took a deep breath. She grabbed the test........

* * *

**A/N: **Hmm, I wonder what gonna happen....well, I know what's going to happen, but I bet you're wondering what's going to happen!!! LOL. Thank you gor reading and Please Review.


End file.
